riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Unlocks
'Enforcer' unlock: ' ''"Kill the Magma Worm, Wandering Vagrant, and Colossus." This can be done on any stage aand can be obtained in 'DRIZZLE (Easy) ''difficulty or higher. Rohan 'Bandit' unlock: "Beat the 3rd stage." The Bandit character is unlocked by completing the 3rd stage. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy)'' ''difficulty or higher. 'Huntress' unlock: "Collect 15 Monster Logs." You will unlock the Huntress as soon as you pick up the 15th Monster Log. It does not matter which Monster Logs you pick up. This achievement can be obtained in RAINSTORM (Medium) difficulty or higher. But they are more likely to drop in higher dificulties, so MONSOON may be more optimal to farm them (unconfirmed). 'HAN-D' unlock: "Rescue the Robot Janitor." On the final level 'Risk of Rain', in the area of the map where there are many multicolored boxes stacked upon each other, there is a grey door that you can activate (it is the second area from the top, leftmost ). Activating this door will unlock HAN-D. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. Unconfirmed: Cannot be obtained in Online Multiplayer. 'Engineer' unlock: "Purchase 40 drones total." You will unlock the Engineer after purchasing 40 drones in total. Drones that are destroyed in combat and purchased a second time count towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. 'Miner' unlock: "Clear a path for the survivor." In the 4th level 'Magma Barracks' if you travel to the bottom right corner of the map through the lava, there is sometimes a tunnel. Walk through the tunnel and you will find a small room with a pod in the top right corner. You do not have to get to the pod, just defeat the boss blocking the way (chance to spawn). Remember, the tunnel is not always there -- it should be visible from the platforms above the lava. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. Note: Upon completing the teleporter enemies stop spawning, this does prevent the boss from spawning. It is recommended to check for the tunnel prior to activating the teleporter if you wish to unlock the miner. Side Note: ''In multiplayer, the only person who can see the boss blocking the way and obtain the Miner is the server host. Sniper' unlock:' "Beat the game." Simply beat the game by killing the final boss. If you die during co-op and your friend kills the boss, you will still get the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in''' DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty''' or higher. 'Acrid' unlock: "Free the Chained creature." In the 3rd level 'Sunken Tombs' or the Underwater level, if you travel to the very top right of the map there will sometimes be a metal box/cage. Interacting with this cage will free Acrid who you will then have to kill. If you believe you are at the top right of the map but you are still underwater, you will need to go to the left of the map and climb higher as you are not at the very top. This achievement can be obtained in''' DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty''' or higher. Confirmed: Cannot be obtained in Online Multiplayer (Works in Local Multiplayer). 'Mercenary' unlock: ' ''"Beat the game five times." Simply kill the final boss 5 times. If you die during co-op and your friend kills the boss, you will still get a kill towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in '''DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. Category:Gameplay